vstffandomcom-20200214-history
Report:Vandalism
You can use this page to leave reports of bad vandalism on wikis that have no admins to clean things up. When reporting vandalism, please include a link to the Wiki as well as a link to the vandal's contributions page. To report users or IPs to be checked or blocked, go here. type=commenttitle page=Report:Vandalism preload=Report:Vandalism/Form hidden=yes buttonlabel=Report Vandalism Bleach Wiki Vandal....AGAIN * Wiki's URL: http://bleach.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yugiohisgreat * Reason:I know we contacted you earlier today, but we got another vandal on the wiki with no admin around. He's been created a spam page and vandalizing existing pages. * SIGNATURE: :Taken care of. ~ty 01:48, August 28, 2013 (UTC) The Hive Workshop Wiki in total ruin! * Wiki's URL: http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/ * Vandals: http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/DivineLight5, http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/HappyDickroach, http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Magtheridon96, http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Sexy_Wazzz, http://thehiveworkshop.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Wazzzz * Reason: I found this already-created wiki some months ago, and populated it by a lot of good-willed people, but after a while it appeared a group of vandals came along with them. Due to absence of the wiki's founder, none of us could do nothing but watch, as they vandalized every single page on the wiki. I decided to make an adoption-request so I could get admin rights and clean up the mess myself, but the founder had apparently been around lately (but done nothing) and thus the adoption was rejected. But at least I was redirrected here, with the knowledge that you might be able to help me out cleaning the place from vandals instead? Hope you will hear my call and put an end to those irritating vandals, that I listed above. Having their IPs banned would be even better, if that is possible? :) * SIGNATURE: Amargaard (talk) 12:27, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Looks done by TK. 01:56, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Farmville Answers Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://farmville.answers.wikia.com/ * Spammer: http://farmville.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/78.86.85.69 * Reason: Made up 3 questions, 2 were just sexual related words and I deleted those... but he answered a couple of questions with gibberish and harrasment. I blocked the IP for a year. I don't have time to finish cleaning up the mess so I would appreciate some help. Thank you! PS didnt know if this was considered vandalism or spam so i posted in both. * SIGNATURE: Tythesly - May Your Graphics Stay Sharp And Your Computer Never BSOD!!! (talk) 23:18, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. 01:15, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Type-Moon Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://typemoon.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/200.144.39.2 http://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/200.169.97.98 * Reason: IP user has begun a spree of vandalism from multiple addresses while the current admin is not online to deal with it. * SIGNATURE: Otherarrow (talk) 15:46, August 29, 2013 (UTC) UPDATE: The admin blocked them when he got back. Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 21:05, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Onefive887 Soul Eater Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://souleater.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Onefive887 * Reason: Consistently (and currently) removing content from pages. No admins are online * SIGNATURE: '--''Yuzura☆炎のマスター' 23:38, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Brothers Conflict Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE VANDAL * Reason:there is person named Onefive887 who is deleting our wiki pages http://brothersconflict.wikia.com/wiki/User:Onefive887 plz do something he has gone mad * SIGNATURE: Emasume (talk) 04:36, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :Global blocked. 04:51, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Fredericko007 * Wiki's URL: http://movies.wikia.com * Vandal: http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fredericko007 http://movies.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/515464 * Reason: User has been an ongoing problem over on Moviepedia since the beginning of the year with uploading hundreds off topic and fan art pictures, and off topic videos of TV show episodes and full movies. Pretty much every picture and video in the Candidates for deletion category is from him. I had reported him last month on the Users/IP page because he had started uploading porn. Those were deleted and he may have been blocked for a while, but now that the block has expired, he's right back to doing the same thing on Moviepedia and on other wikis (minus the porn). During the time when he may have been blocked, he created the 515464 account and has been doing the same thing with that, also on multiple wikis. If the fact that he uploaded porn is not sufficient reason to permanently block or disable his accounts, could someone at least go to the Candidates for deletion and clear those out? The admins haven't been there for a month and XD1 did not respond to my requests back in June and July to have this taken care of. * SIGNATURE: RRabbit42 (leave a message) 15:28, September 1, 2013 (UTC) : I'm sorry - but as this isn't vandalism - this isn't anything we can actually deal with. -- 'RansomTime' 15:51, September 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Looks like I misunderstood. I thought it was, given his past behavior. But that's why a second opinion helps via this page. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Cookie Clicker Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://cookieclicker.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://cookieclicker.wikia.com/wiki/User:Yolo420swag * Reason: He deliberately cleared the content of some pages, and created a new page called Big Pen**. He continually fills the page with thousands of "pen**" or other improper words, although we try hard to erase his content and undo every deliberate change he's made to our featured pages. * SIGNATURE: Sean96125 (talk) 08:06, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Done by Sulfur. 04:52, September 4, 2013 (UTC) JESSIE Wiki * Wiki's URL:http://jessie.wikia.com/wiki/Jessie_Wiki * Vandal: http://jessie.wikia.com/wiki/User:Cookie1225 * Reason: Keeps on writing false information about Zuri Ross. Whenever someone erases what they have written,they retype it. This has been going on for ages. Last time they did it I copied it so I could show you(what they have written is really long and I did tell an admin,but they haven't been on for a while). Here's what Cookie1225 keeps on writing: '''Zuri Ross '''is the youngest of the Ross' children.She is the adoptive sister of Emma, Luke, and Ravi Ross and the adoptive daughter of Morgan and Christina Ross. It is unknown why Zuri is Jessie's favorite and why Bertram likes her the most because she is mean and rude. When Emma dumped Zuri's tea party for her friend, Zuri invited Bertram and kept shouting " Please" until he agreed to come. When Emma's friend threw her coat on Zuri, she threw it off the terrace. When Bertram brought scones to Zuri's tea party, she mistook them for cookies and told Bertram " you're the worst tea party guest ever". She was mean to Bertram when he didn't know how to ride a bike. Jessie was holding Zuri's hand when they got on a subway, and she left Emma and Ravi behind. When Emma insulted Agatha because she couldn't believe something she had done to Zuri, Jessie told her that wasn't nice. It is unknown why everyone is nice to Zuri and mean to everyone else. She made fun of Luke for liking Kenny The Koala a lot, but she really likes Chubby The Bear. She says that she's her mom's, and maybe her dad's, favorite child. Zuri Zenobia Ross is mean despite other people's efforts to make her happy. She sucks and many people hate her. Oh, and those are probably only some examples of Zuri's mean personality. Cookie1225 has also been rude and mean to other users.I think they should be banned since he/she cannot be trusted. Thank You for taking your time to read this long report and please reply ASAP. *SIGNATURE:Bubblegum12345 :Dealt by local admins. 04:55, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Fire Emblem Wiki (Multiple Vandals on Ross's page) There are multiple vandalism are appearing targeting Ross right now and the vandals did messing up are 108.101.100.166, 174.126.212.77, and Kipje looks like they need to be blocked. 21:05, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Linkin Park * Wiki's URL: http://linkinpark.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity * Vandal: Almost every pages * Reason: There's an unregistered wikia contributor vandalizing every pages on this wiki. The admins aren't doing anything, please help out * SIGNATURE: BOGEYMAN 09:57, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Done. 19:56, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Spanish yuyuhakusho * Wiki's URL: w:c:es.yuyuhakusho * Vandal: http://es.yuyuhakusho.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Contribuciones/31.180.61.169 * Reason: Vandalism across the entire wiki. * SIGNATURE: [[User:Corey Chambers| •'Corey Chambers'•]][[User talk:Corey Chambers| •'My Talk'•]][[User:Velthur| •'My Bot'•]] 23:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked thanks. 00:02, September 6, 2013 (UTC) FullMetalqueen RwbyfanonWiki2 * Wiki's URL: http://rwby-fanon.wikia.com * Vandal: http://rwby-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fullmetalqueen * Reason: That is just one of his pages, he has vandalized over 10 wikis and me and my collegues are doing our best to warn other large wikis of these vandals. There are about three other vandals, their reports should be coming soon. * SIGNATURE: DragonBossGala (talk) 04:35, September 6, 2013 (UTC) RwbyfanonWikiOriginal Contributions Page: http://rwbyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fullmetalqueen Reason: This is the second wiki that i know he vandalized. DragonBossGala (talk) 04:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) SoulCalibur Wiki Wiki link: http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Soulcalibur_Wiki Contributions Page: http://soulcalibur.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Fullmetalqueen Reason: This is the third wiki he vandalized. DragonBossGala (talk) 04:57, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :User blocked. 05:00, September 6, 2013 (UTC) GTA Myths Wiki (Very desperate) * Wiki's URL: http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/GTA_Myths_Wiki * Vandal: http://gta-myths.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/78.190.146.23 (his third sockpuppet, the other two are banned) *Reason: They appear to be advertising another site. * Spam info: I just logged in and all the pages are spammed. They only include links to a website called "gtaturk.com". It also appears that pages were deleted (the main page shows 38 out of 206), but this is a mistake and all pages are active. It seems that multiple users are using Anonymous accounts and have changed every forum, blog and profile posts. They are also blanking every page and adding their website url. This happens on every page and I'm worried that if we don't get help immediately, then this will keep happening and our Wiki will need to close down. * SIGNATURE: Jim, your Overlord 18:22, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Also I am a bureaucrat on the Wiki, so please don't ask me to contact the local staff, I already have. :Removed, banned and spam filtered. In the future please don't encourage vandals by making forum posts saying that the vandalism is "so bad we need to close the wiki" because that's just going to encourage them -- 'RansomTime' 19:11, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Subject * Wiki's URL: http://cleveland.wikia.com/ * Vandal: CONTRIBUTIONS PAGE OF THE PAST * Reason: Cancelled * SIGNATURE: INIFITE :: Hi, I can't see any vandalism on that wiki. If there is some, please could you link to the '''contributions page of the vandal', if you can't find that, please link the page that has been vandalised, thanks -- RansomTime 21:08, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Kongregate.wikia.com Vandalism * Wiki's URL: http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: he has many accounts all similar to name TheBlankPage, heres the recent block logs, http://kongregate.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/block * Reason: He keeps blanking every wiki page and vandalizing it. After I block him for a year and revert edits, he uses a proxy and comes back with new accounts to vandalize. I just want to know what else I can do for him to stop. I would also like to have more admins on that site as at the moment I am only active admin. Thank you and hope everything can be clear about this * SIGNATURE: walker9 (talk) 17:23, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Range blocked. 00:12, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Edit war vandal * Wiki's URL: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/DogoHalibar * Vandal 2:http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/TheSMASHFan * Reason: Causing Edit war. User is thinking the images from other sites don't obey the terms of use. Needed to report here to force that user to stop that kind of vandalism there. UPDATE: A user turned out to be a vandal and it's TheSMASHFan. He's doing the exact same as the other people like CollabTen, DogoHalibar and his previous account Teh Player who has been banned recently for abusing multiple accounts. We need him blocked from the wiki so that I can continue to edit the wiki and post my photos so that the junk can get out of the PC. * SIGNATURE: GuitarHeroPerry (talk) 17:39, September 7, 2013 (UTC) :Blocked. 00:07, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Do you guys actually check the situation before dropping the blocks? The user GuitarHeroPerry constantly uploads ridiculously sized and plagiarized images that you would see with minimal research. Skillz that Killz (talk) 00:17, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::The user needs to add the proper license to the images according to CC. 00:28, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::I added one to the one I got from the ssbwiki. I know Muppet wiki doesn't add licenses to their photos. Also, video game screencaptures can be in any size even though it is on pan and scan extended or letterbox (widescreen).--GuitarHeroPerry (talk) 00:37, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::::I've called in to the wiki -- sannse (help forum | blog) 07:06, September 8, 2013 (UTC) (reset indent) Response to the update above: I mentioned this on the SmashWikia, but a user already brought up the possibility of TheSMASHFan being a sockpuppet of Teh Player or vice versa. Sansse let TheSMASHFan's nomination for admin go through, so he's probably fine. Oscuritaforze (talk) 22:03, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah but, he shouldn't be nominated for adminship. You may want to ask her to remove that obvious sockpuppet account from the admin nominations.--GuitarHeroPerry (talk) 22:11, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::He is probably not a sockpuppet — Sansse is the only user involved in this who has the CheckUser right and she didn't block him as a sockpuppet when she checked the candidates a few days ago. TheSMASHFan's edits over the past week or so have been pretty good as well, so I see no need to request that he be removed as a candidate. Oscuritaforze (talk) 22:24, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::I want him removed from the candidate so that you and all of us can continue to contribute and replace the low quality content with the good ones.--GuitarHeroPerry (talk) 22:35, September 8, 2013 (UTC) :::: Please bring this issue to the local talk page, it's off-topic here -- RansomTime 22:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::: The staff member won't wake up and do something. I bounced on several members to help but it's not working very well. I need them to get up and do something and revert their edits back to mine.--GuitarHeroPerry (talk) 22:55, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Planet 51, Characters, Humanoid * Wiki's URL: http://characters.wikia.com/ , http://planet51.wikia.com/wiki/Planet_51_Wiki , http://humanoid.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page * Vandal: PRetty much every page on these wikis * Reason: There are several wikis that are having a real honest to god issue here, the sole contributor on each of these wikis was a single user that has repeatedly gained a universal block on wikia as a whole. The reasons for this are evident, he just writes rambling insanity claiming that completely random characters from completely different movies are the same. These wikis need to seriously be cleaned up because they are valid topics, not to mention that the planet51 wiki's background appears to be an advertisement. * SIGNATURE: ralok (talk) 11:35, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :We need the vandal contribs URL. 17:23, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::That is a little bit hard to do, considering that it is the same person who just kept making new accounts over and over again. But there was MuppetTickler, Lem Baabian appears to be this person, I am not sure because he/she is new but GuitarHeroPerry appears to be this person. IT all goes back further I think. I dont know what this users first account was, but the issue first came to my attention with the user Crazy Diddy Kong on the alien species wiki, accusing me of being a sock puppet for another user... but apparently that users vandalism goes back to before I was an admin on that wiki, The Joke Master, and Terrific Joker. But as for these particular wikis that I have listed here, as being the harsh victims of this continuous vandal the most recent is MuppetTickler. I cannot confirm that Lem or GuitarHeroPerry are that same person though, though Lem Baabian uses the same "real name" as MuppetTickler and GuitarHeroPerry seems to have popped into existence the moment Lem Baabian was banned, actualyl technically WikiCorrections which seems to be another fake account for this person. This person is utterly obsessed with ruining wikis with a deranged idea, and this person keeps getting blocked wiki-wide, and he/she keeps making new accounts. Just the amount of madness the person brough to the Characters Wiki is enough to drive me to tears. I hate to say this, but the user is clearly either a child, or a mentally disabled individual. He is a persistant troll that wont go away, but the only way to ensure that he or she will not continue to vandalzie these wikis is someone who is not them is made an administrator on them... and I know how it sounds, but I swear this isnt a ploy to make me the admin... I dont want to be an admin on these wikis, but something needs to be done to stop this person... even if it means the wikis being shut down. ralok (talk) 18:41, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Lord help me I almost forgot about Sonic & Gobo Fraggle, honestly though it woudl take me forever to track down every sockpuppet account this person made. I could save time and just show teh admin list for the planet51 wiki please note that every admin has been permanently banned from wikia as a whole for... being the same darned person and a huge troll/vandal. If you check the VSTF contributions for half of these accounts, you will notice he is constantly are trying to get other people in trouble for them standing up against him for breaking the rules on wiki. ralok (talk) 18:49, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Now I truely apologize if it turns out that some of these people are not the same person, but I find that highly unlikely as they all have the same exact behaviour and almost none of them are active at the same time... and most of them show up right after an account with that exact behaviour was blocked wikia-wide. ralok (talk) 18:53, September 9, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not a vandal. Also, I'm here to improve wiki's images and everything else. I'm not Peggy, I'm Joey by the way.--GuitarHeroPerry (talk) 22:07, September 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I didnt say you were, what I said was... and I quote "I am not sure because he/she is new but GuitarHeroPerry appears to be this person." emphasis on "I am not sure" now if you revert some of the vandalism of some of these previous users and demonstrate a level of competence and desire to improve the wiki I will have nothing against you bro. But you did put an image from "Escape from Planet Earth" onto a page for a Planet51 character, thus contributing to this false idea that somehow the two movies are related... granted there are similarities but they are done by entirely different studios and in no way take place in the same universe. ralok (talk) 00:01, September 10, 2013 (UTC) German Shingeki no Kyojin Wiki * Wiki's URL: http://de.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/ * Vandal: http://de.shingekinokyojin.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/37.201.89.120 * Reason: Vandalizing pages with vulgar words (example: gefickt is German for fucked.) * SIGNATURE: 22:30, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Community Central - aggressive user * Wiki's URL: http://community.wikia.com/ * Vandal: Swagaholic419 contributions * Reason: Aggression in messages, banned from chat multiple times for the reasons that follows: * First time: Misbehaving in chat - please see the Chat Guidelines * Second time: Profanity * Third time: Profanity and misbehavior * Fourth time: Continued aggressive behavior http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Log/chatban?page=User%3ASwagaholic419 Furthermore, this user has also been banned on Community Central with the reason of "I swear I'll fricken kil u" by Jenburton. That is all * SIGNATURE: Altaïr Skywalker 47 (talk) 15:46, September 10, 2013 (UTC)